


Blue

by frankinggerard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankinggerard/pseuds/frankinggerard
Summary: Soulmate AU inspired by lecdoesnotmakepie on tumblrSet in an alternate universe where most humans are born unable to see one particular color (the color of their soulmate's eyes), and are only able to see it only after looking into their soulmate's eyes.





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU inspired by lecdoesnotmakepie on tumblr
> 
> Set in an alternate universe where most humans are born unable to see one particular color (the color of their soulmate's eyes), and are only able to see it only after looking into their soulmate's eyes.

 

**Keith’s POV**

 

“Hey Keith.”

 

“Yeah Shiro?” Keith’s stirrer came to a halt, the inertia nudging lightly between his fingers.

 

“I know how blue looks like now.” 

 

Shiro’s reservation was painfully evident. He was struggling not to appear overeager, Keith’s feelings in consideration. But Keith knew that all Shiro wanted in life was to meet his soulmate.

 

Twenty-five years of waiting.

 

Although Shiro denies it, Keith wasn’t dense, Shiro’s lingering gaze said it all. The sky, the ocean, the morning glories he had grew on his front porch.

 

“Oh.” Keith glanced at his coffee again, boring holes at his reflection in the swirling brown liquid.

 

He shifted his stirrer again, his image now a distorted fuzz.

 

Exactly how blue looked like to him.

 

“Who’s your soulmate then, Shiro?” Keith probed.

 

“Allura. You’ve met her before, haven’t you?”

 

“Wait, really? Allura? She’s perfect.” Keith grinned. “I’m happy for you, bro.”

 

“Thanks Keith. You’ll meet your soulmate. You’re still young, no need to get hung up over such things. University comes first, okay?”

 

“Yes Sir.” Keith chuckled tediously, the smile fading once Shiro looked away.

 

_Seven billion people in the world and I’ll be able to meet my soulmate? Bullshit. Shiro was lucky he got to meet Allura. I’m never lucky._

_I hate blue, it must be ugly as fuck anyway. I could do without that hideous color in my life. Red is ten times better, no, a hundred._

_Even if I meet him, I wouldn’t car-_

“I’ll be off, Keith, tell me when you get home.”

 

“Sure thing, Shiro. You take care too.” Keith waved, a contrived smile smothered on, an accustomed gesture when it came to Shiro.

 

Shiro had enough on his plate, he didn’t need to be another inconvenience. He would hate that more than anything else in the world.

 

He went back to stirring his coffee.


	2. Lance

**Lance’s POV**

 

“Hermana, please, calm down.”

 

“I’m sorry. It’s just that he’s so fantastic, and he’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of, I can’t….”

 

Her voice was reduced to a dull buzz.

 

_I’m literally the last of my siblings to meet their soulmate. Even Labitha, who’s three years younger has found her soulmate? Where’s the logic?_

_Nineteen years old. A little too young? I don’t know. I want to meet them, whoever they are, wherever they are. My family can have their soulmates home for dinner, for family gatherings, beside them. I’m the only one sitting alone, pretending to be happy, even if there’s a gaping hole in me only that someone can fill._

_I don’t want to be alone anymore._

_Please, whoever you are... come to me._

He hadn’t realized he had zoned out until his phone slipped off his hand, plummeting sharply on his right thigh.

 

“Hello? Lance? Are you there?”

 

Lance fumbled with his phone, bringing it to his ear again.

 

“Yeah, I’m here.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, just tired. I have to go now, hermana. I’ll talk to you later, go spend more time with Jacque.”

 

“I’ll talk to you later. Bye Lance.”

 

“Bye.”

 

A little too forcefully, he slammed his phone on the table. The abrupt noise earned numerous stares.

 

“Well, fuck me.” He murmured, burying his face in his hands.

 

_It’s about time, soulmate. Time for you to show up._

Peering out the window, he waited. 


End file.
